


Dizziness

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe has never considered before that Fran might know just as much about Hume women as Balthier claims she does about Hume men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizziness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.net under the pen name Onicchi.

Balthier brags about Fran's knowledge of men. What he's never said anything about, Ashe realizes now, as the Viera traces one finger down the line of her shirt and onto her bare stomach, is that Fran knows just as much about Hume women.

Ashe finds herself stripped naked before Fran, in body and mind, a young thing in a Viera's world on a bunk of the Strahl. She's never been this exposed to anyone, not even Rasler, and yet, and yet....

Fran rubs a deeply fragrant oil into Ashe's skin. Fran's hands, firm and well-manicured, brings the scent of vanilla and jasmine to Ashe's nose as the Viera kneads her breasts and sends little jolts of pleasure radiating through the entirety of her body. Ashe rubs her thighs together in an attempt to capture something of the feeling. Fran notices the gesture before Ashe is even aware of her body's needs. Lips touch hers for just the briefest of contacts and Fran's eyes connect.

"May I?" Fran asks in a voice that seems impossibly sensual.

Ashe nods. She can hardly form any words, as the Viera lays down beside her a hand slung over her hip. Her thighs part, giving Fran access. Her clit seems to hum in anticpation, and she nearly jolts out of bed at the first touch. Fran lightens her touch a bit, working up a rhythm Ashe can't resist.

Hazy thoughts collide in Ashe's mind. No one should have this power Fran has now, a touch that goes through her body and coils inside her like a serpent. That anyone could have that power over her frightens Ashe, makes her want to open her mouth in protest, but still her hips lift up to the bed to meet the sensations overpowering her.

A small moan escapes, caught by Fran's lips. "Shh.." The Viera whispers. "We don't want anyone coming in."

Ashe imagines the embarrassment of seeing any of the men walking in while she's so desperately caught, how she would be fielding jokes from Balthier, or stupid, pointed questions from Vaan, or just knowing looks from Basch. It reins in her passion, even lets her contemplate sitting up and putting her clothes back on.

Then Fran moves her hands again, catching Ashe back into the warmth of the moment. The movement repeats. Pressure changes to the motion of Ashe's body, and she realizes, Fran plays her like a virtuoso, working her into a crescendo. Her breathing deepens, and the coil of sensations building and tensing in her release. She drives her hips into Fran's hand and presses her bare body against Fran's still fully clothed form. Though the warmth and texture of Fran's downy fur gives testimony to the wonderful alien-ness of this new companion.

She glides down gently from her climax, her breath still coming in gasps. Fran holds her close, protective like a lover. Ashe smiles, really smiles, for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you." She says, at last. Ashe pauses, spinning, wondering else she can say that won't drag her back from the moment. "Next time though..." Ashe bites her lips and looks at the veil and armor that separate her and Fran.

The Viera raises an eyebrow and smiles. "There will be a next time?" she asks, almost innocently.

"Next time," Ashe says, ignoring her question, "I get to learn a few things about you."

Fran loosens her top, and smiles. "That need not to wait until next time."


End file.
